Blaze Force Chronicles
by The Aussie Pyro
Summary: When Blaze Force, an unsure new superhero, is thrown into the world of Paragon city through a freak gentic mutation, he is on his own on the journey to Hero status. How will he ever get there?
1. Chapter 1: kindling

The wind whistled past Atlas in all his glory, the globe perched upon his back, behind him, city hall, in front, dwarfed by the statue but still cutting an impressive figure stood Ms Liberty, seemingly oblivious to the rampant crime within the city. Today, just like any other day Coyote would send more of those blessed ones to her, and she would speak with them, and they would leave, and just like every other day, they'd return, always asking for more training.

But today was not to be such a day. Well actually it was but not nearly so dull. Come to think of it, it probably would be just as dull, just with a small spark, that tiny glitter of difference that kept her going, that small piece of change that made ceaselessly standing on that podium worth her time. Or maybe it just would be like every other day. A sigh, a puff of steam and back to the silent standing of being one of the most powerful beings on earth. Yep, it's that fun.

The area behind her seemed to grow more popular every week as more and more gathered under the crotch of Atlas, chatting and showing off. Some people never seem to be doing their jobs. A disturbance in the air in front of her caused Ms Liberty to apply her usual neutral face. It was hard to tell what hit her first, the colours or the sizes or the costume itself. Nice build, not too muscular, natural looking, red and yellow and some casual clothes. It was absurd that he was so normal. In her experience most men tended to be around seven to eight foot or four foot and built like a barn, and they usually sported some absurd costume, sometimes thematic, with the same overused colours or completely clashing colours. But he was... Normal. Perhaps she had run into some luck.

He stood dazed for a moment, but then began to approach. Up the stairs he came, from street level to her level, then proceeded to walk right past her. Odd, possibly not the brightest spark. Still, it was always refreshing to see newcomers who didn't seem to know the area by heart. He approached a behemoth, or 'Huge' as is politically correct, about eight foot and bulkier than the Titanic. She had met him at some stage, and according to the network was due for security level fifty within the next few days. A friendly point in her direction and the new one was on his way to her podium. Assuming the position she waited.

"Umm hello." The slightly nervous voice reached her ears, its wavering tones lighting up her day like the core of Terra Volta reactor, not green, just really bright. "Are you Ms. Liberty? Coyote sent me to see you, something about security levels and stuff." Ah that quivering voice. The guy was six four and she still intimidated him. Oh well, time for her rehearsed speech. Speaking without turning Ms. Liberty informed the newcomer that he could choose a new power from his primary power set for her to teach him. Puzzled by his obvious shock she smiled. "It's alright, you just tell me what your powers are and I'll tell you your options, although they will be limited." The Man seemed to relax. "Well, according to this I.D. card I'm a blaster with fire blast and energy manipulation."

Ms. Liberty inspected his costume some more as she took his I.D. card to look at which powers he already had. A red ¾ sleeve tight T-shirt, angelic pattern stretching across in bright yellow, emblem of a globe registering in black and grey dead centre, on his legs red baggy cargo pants with yellow assassin patterning. For shoes simple black combat boots and a black leather belt around the waist. Red fingerless gloves, probably from the fireproof isle at the outbreak "My first costume" store. Come security level twenty Serge would have a fit. That guy always seemed to be in trouble yet never paused to give a compliment to the hapless heroes who wander into his Icon branch.

"Alright, Blaze Force is it? According to this card you have currently got the abilities of fire blast and power thrust, leaving you, for this security level, with two choices. You may either choose Flares, Fireball or Energy punch, so, which will it be?" Ms. Liberty watched as the new superhero registered what she was saying and began to choose. "Can you run me through the powers effect please?" He asked her, slightly puzzled. Nothing was the same anymore, so no matter how self explanatory something seemed it probably wasn't that simple. Ms. Liberty had however been expecting this and with a smile replied "Well Flares is a ranged attack using fire damage that deals low damage but recharges quickly, as you may have already noticed there is a delay before you can re use your powers. Fireball is again ranged and a fire attack, but it deals moderate damage, but has a slow recharge. It hurls a fireball at your target which explodes, damaging and setting ablaze all those in its area of effect. Energy punch is a melee attack that dishes out moderate damage, but has a fast recharge, and also has a chance to disorient the foe."

Blinking, Blaze Force struggled to take it all in. Pondering for a few moments more he finally decided and, with more confidence than any of his previous attempts at speech, answered Ms. Liberty. "I'd like to learn Fireball." Ms. Liberty nodded and proceeded to instruct him in the technique. "Gather the flames, yes like that, now throw them at your target and watch. Good, see how it exploded? I think you've got it, now, go bring some thugs to justice. Also, if you ever need to restore your health and endurance you can rest, or meditate, mind you it can only be done every 5 minutes."

Smiling, and feeling more confident Blaze Force set off and Ms. Liberty was left wondering, what was so different about him? What set him apart? In time she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Heat application

Blaze Force stepped down to street level and was again lost amongst all the city had to offer. Deciding to head in a leftward sort of direction he found himself facing a fence. Being a super hero may grant super strength to some extent, but he doubted he could jump over his own body height. Following the fence left he came to its end, after travelling through some form of parkland strip. Ahead of him was the empty expanse of a car park, but on the low brick wall separating it from the road sat a person. It was odd, he couldn't tell if this person was a civilian or not. Reaching into his pocket he removed a small box. Inside the box sat two contact lenses he had received upon arrival and neglected to put in.

As soon as the second lens met his eye Blaze's world seemed to change, above beings were names and in the case of some, green and blue bars. Those with the bars also seemed to have different coloured names. From where he stood Blaze Force could see a White name, a yellow name and above some form of security robot a purple name, just too far away to make out. Closest to him was the yellow name. Deciding yellow was likely to mean he could handle it Blaze launched a fireball at the figure below it, a death head buckshot. Seemingly from nowhere the opponent drew a shotgun, but not before another ball of flames, this one a fire blast by proper name. The opponent still remained upright, and without any further ranged attacks Blaze ran at the target, charging an energy thrust as he did, slamming it into the thug and launching him backwards.

After these attacks the green bar had declined noticeably, but still only about half way. Fire blast had recharged, he could feel it, and without hesitation launched it into the baddy. Energy thrust was back now, and he ran in for another shot, punting the hapless crook into the middle of the road. A fireball and he was finished. From his belt, quick as a flash a tiny device launched itself onto the crook and he began to disappear. According to an account of the battle that had been scrolling down his left eyepiece that shotgun totting buffoon had been arrested.

"Arrested? He should be dead; I just let him on fire and threw him six yards onto the road, and you tell me he's only arrested?" It was then that Blaze Force noticed a pain in his chest. Looking down there was a small amount of blood on his shirt, but nothing else except the pain to signal damage. Apparently both his clothing and skin magically restitched themselves. Or was it a genetic mutation? He had no idea, everything was moving so fast. He was having trouble keeping up.

"Kill the Hero!" The voice came from behind him, as did the sound of a gun being fired and a searing pain where the bullet met flesh. Momentarily in agony Blaze Force almost fell to the ground. Deciding that was a bad idea when the pain eased a second later he spun around, already launching his first fire blast in the direction of the voice. Two white names, a gravedigger slicer and a gravedigger brawler.

The brawler scored the fiery attack in the face and immediately his green bar hit the halfway point. Attacking with a fireball the brawler fell to the ground and another device flew from his belt, a replacement ready in its slot the second the skull's minion disappeared. The fireball had also hit the slicer, who was down on his health, three quarters already gone. Running towards him Blaze hit him in the chest with energy thrust and blaster him into a parked car. Both his bars reached Zero and he began to fade. An odd feeling overcame the new hero at that moment and a blinding light surrounded him, accompanied with a feeling of great strength, speed and intellect and a loud noise, almost a ringing. The left contact lens informed him he was ready for security level three and should visit a trainer. That had been easy; perhaps this would all be a quick ride after all.

Running towards the nearest stairs up to city hall Blaze sprinted to Ms. Liberty, stopping by her and grinning. "Hi again. My contact lens thing tells me I'm ready for the next security level." Ms. Liberty seemed to do a double take. "Already? Okay, this level comes with two enhancement slots for existing powers., You know enhancements work correct? Either they come in training form, or specialised forms to suit your origin, now, which powers would you like the two slots to go to?"

Blaze was slightly disappointed, he had wanted more powers, but he didn't let it show. "Oh... Well I guess I'd like them on my two current fire powers, one each. Is that doable?" The enquiry was met with a raised eyebrow and almost impatient look. "Well okay then, hold still." A strange feeling overcame him and he felt room open up to enhancements for those powers, which would have been an odd sensation at the best of times. "Thanks Ms. Liberty."

"No problem." Replied the trainer. "You should also consider visiting Antonio Nash over at G.I.F.T. For missions and a store, to buy enhancements and the such, here, I'll mark it on your nav." A small beep emanated from Ms. Liberty's eye and a small red arrow was attached to Blaze's lens, pointing him in the correct direction.

"Thanks." And with no further words Blaze was off, running around the statue of atlas, feeling a bit on the battered side, watching other, more powerful heroes than himself fly above, or leap phenomenal distances, or dash at incredible speeds. Everywhere he looked more amazing feats were performed and more awe-inspiring Heroes were to be seen. One day he would be like one of them, and he would fly or jump or run, even possibly teleport, and inspire further heroes to greatness. Although for the amount of heroes around the crime rate sure never dropped.

Reaching the city hall doors Blaze Force composed himself, stood a little straighter and opened the door into the busy life of the Paragon city officials, and of the modern superhero. It was time to get a mission, and begin on his path to saving the world, one damsel at a time.


End file.
